


Finder Snapshots

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: Small snapshots from the everyday life of Asami and Akihito.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Lazy Sundays**

To Akihito's surprise, he managed to convince Asami to sit with him through a marathon of The Hobbit DVDs; some of the photographer's all-time favorite movies.

He quickly realized though, the same could not be said about the likes of the older man.

Notwithstanding, Asami did manage to power-through the trilogy without sighing from boredom... for the most part.

"I don't get it." He said halfway through the third movie. "Why is it called Battle of the _Five_ Armies? I only count four."

The photographer lifted his head from Asami's shoulder just as the dwarf lord Ironfoot ordered his troops to charge against a very pissed-off Thranduil and the rest of the elvish army. 

"The orcs' army hasn't arrived yet." He explained. 

"Oh, so there'll be orcs joining the battle too?" 

Akihito frowned as Asami instantly became a lot more interested in the movie.

"...You're rooting for the orcs, aren't you?" He asked, shaking his head.

The older man didn't really need to answer the question.

Akihito took the grin that appeared on his lips as a resounding 'yes'.

* * *

**Window Shopping**

A sudden rainstorm trapped Akihito under the awning of the luxury mall located right in front of Sion's headquarters.

While he waited for Asami to descend from his realm and mix with Tokyo's humble populace, so that the two of them could go on their dinner date, he entertained himself with browsing the storefront of the mall's jewelers.

His gaze roamed with awe across the multiple displays of intricate jewelry and fine watches; his jaw dropping every so often at the sight of their obscenely high price tags.

"See anything you like?" A familiar voice soon asked close to him.

Akihito looked over his shoulder to find Asami a couple of feet behind him, umbrella in hand.

"Your birthday is in a couple of weeks." The business man offered amused.

"Yeah. _Right_."

"What's with the grin?"

"I think the clerks from this store messed up. Look at the price tags attached to these watches over here. There are at least a couple of extra zeros on each tag." Akihito laughed. "I wonder if I'm the first person to have noticed it."

Asami looked over the photographer's shoulder at the fancy display of watches.

"I don't think that's a mistake. Those are Patek Philippe watches, Akihito. They're amongst the most expensive in the world."

The younger man's eyes widened at the remark.

"No way! Is that really how much they cost?"

Asami nodded, smiling at the photographer's surprise. "I've seen them retail for a lot more than that actually. If anything, these seem to be on sale to me."

"B-But a person could buy a house with this much money!"

"Hardly."

"Well, not where _you_ live. But with 20 million yen, I could live like a king in the suburbs."

The older man shrugged. "If you say so."

Akihito had half a mind to argue the case with Asami, but swiftly decided not to. After all, there wasn't much point in discussing affordable housing with a man who viewed any dwelling that didn't feature a private gym and a six car parking garage, as being beneath his minimum living standards. 

The young man turned his gaze back toward the expensive watches, whistling low.

"Blimey! I wonder what kind of people can afford to buy these wa-... _Wait_." He said, suddenly narrowing his eyes at the business man. "Let me guess. _You_ own one."

"No." The other man answered nonchalantly. "...I own three, actually." He added, before casually starting to walk toward the restaurant area of the mall.

Akihito's shocked expression upon hearing the news was every bit as comic as Asami had hoped for.

* * *

**Phone Etiquette**

"Your cellphone's ringing again." Asami pointed out, before resuming his attack on Akihito's neck.

Something akin to a moan was the only reply he received though.

"Aren't you curious to know who's trying so hard to get in touch with you?" The business man asked amused, as the cellphone continued to ring.

"I-I'm busy right now."

Asami chuckled, nibbling on the photographer's ear. "I could always stop."

But almost immediately the photographer wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, trapping the latter in place. 

"No?" Asami said, reaching a hand toward the bedside table and picking up Akihito's cellphone. "Mm? A private number?"

"I bet it's my colleague Mitarai. He tries to trick me with private numbers when I don't answer his calls at first."

With that, the photographer started kissing Asami's jawline, in an attempt to direct the man's attention back to their love-making.

It didn't work though.

"A work call then?" Asami grinned. "We should pick it up, don't you think?"

"What? _Hey_ , what are you doing?!"

But the business man had already lifted the cellphone to his ear. "Hello. Takaba Akihito's cellphone. How may I help you?"

Akihito gasped horrified, already dreading the made-up gossip Mitarai would no doubt be spreading around the office regarding the unknown man who had picked up the call.

"I see." Asami continued unperturbed. "He's just stepped into the room actually. I'll hand him the cellphone. Pleasure talking to you. Good evening... Oh, thank you. Happy holidays to you too."

There was a mischievous smile on Asami's lips when he handed the cellphone to Akihito. "You better take this one."

"I hate you!" The photographer mouthed silently to the other man, before saying toward the cellphone's speaker: "Takaba Akihito here."

The unexpected familiar voice on the other side of the line made Akihito turn deadly pale on the spot. "Mom?!" He exclaimed surprised. "Why-Why are you calling me from a private number?"

He tried sitting up in bed, but Asami trapped the photographer's body under his with both hands.

"I-I know I should have picked up your calls mom, but I was busy all day...Oh, the guy who answered the call just now? He's just one of my colleagues. A really annoying one too." He said, sticking his tongue out at Asami.

"Y-Yes, I'm still at the office...Well, mom, I work late sometimes!"

A sudden pressure on his backside caused Akihito to yelp. To his mortification, he realized Asami had just pushed his entire length inside him with one swift thrust.

"This one's for the 'annoying colleague' comment." The older man whispered.

Akihito replied by flipping him the finger.

"Ah, no, I'm fine mom. Sorry about that. I hit my foot against one of the legs of my work desk."

"You cheeky brat." Asami quipped.

"Will.You.Stop!" The photographer mouthed in silence.

But the only thing Akihito's furious request managed, was to make Asami increase the speed with which he thrust into him, eventually making the photographer moan in despair. 

"Nothing, mom, it's nothing!" He snapped when his mother asked him what was wrong. "Yes, I know about tomorrow's family dinner. I told you I'll be there!... No mom, I'm not bringing a date with me.... Mom, _who_ would I even bring along with me? I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Well, that is an accurate statement, I suppose." Asami grinned.

"Shut up!...No, mom, that wasn't meant for you. It was just my colleague being annoying. As usual."

The remark awarded him a slap on the bum from Asami, who afterwards leaned over, whispering into Akihito's ear: "You might want to finish the call. You seem like you're about to come."

"Mom, I really have to go now... See you tomorrow... Love you too. Bye." 

The photographer quickly threw the cellphone toward the other side of the bed, clinging to the older man's body as the latter drove him to climax.

"My, my." Asami said moments later, pulling out from the younger man. "Having sex whilst talking with a parental figure on the cellphone." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "I'm sure your parents raised you better than that, Akihito."

The photographer replied by grabbing hold of a pillow and slamming it against the older man repeatedly. "And whose fault was it I was in this situation, huh? What was the big idea?!"

Asami managed to stop the attack by pulling Akihito into a siting position over his lap, and trapping both of the photographer's hands behind his back.

"How could I pass on the opportunity of embarrassing you so perfectly?" He said, kissing Akihito's collarbone. "So what's this I hear about a family dinner tomorrow?" 

"Mm, it's just the annual Takaba family dinner. We gather all of my uncles, aunts and cousins, and meet up at a different restaurant each year to celebrate the new year."

"Want some company?" Asami grinned. "It's about time I meet the in-laws, after all."

Akihito rolled his eyes at the suggestion. "Ha ha, very funny."

"What restaurant are you meeting at?" The older man asked, only to quickly add, seeing as the photographer narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion: "Relax. I'm not going to stop by. I'm just curious."

"A new one called Aya. It's in Omotesando."

"Aya, huh?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know it?"

"I've heard about it. Fancy restaurant, it seems."

Akihito shrugged. "I wouldn't know. My mother picked it."

"Where are you going?" Asami asked, when Akihito managed to escaped his hold and got up from bed.

"Bathroom." The latter stated, pointing in an obvious manner toward the sticky mess covering his stomach and thighs.

"Why bother cleaning up? You'll be in the exact same state in an hour's time."

"Go to hell, will you?"

The photographer was already halfway toward the _en suite_ when he stopped and faced the bed again.

"Say, Asami..."

"What?"

"You were telling the truth when you said you're not going to stop by the restaurant tomorrow night, right?" 

Akihito's nervous laughter caused Asami to grin.

"As much as I'm tempted to meet the entire Takaba clan in one go Akihito, I'm afraid I'll be working late tomorrow."

The photographer sighed with relief.

"I can always make it to next year's dinner though."

"S-Sure." Akihito said, unsure whether Asami was joking or not.

********

The Takaba annual 2020 family gathering was a great success, and to the clan's infinite surprise all dinner expenses were on the house, claimed by the restaurant's concierge to have been covered as a personal gift from the establishment's owner.

For days, the unexpected gift was all that Akihito's relatives could talk about. No one could figure out what ties anyone of them had with the anonymous owner of such a fancy establishment.

Akihito never said a word to them. 

For the moment he saw Sion's logo on the restaurant's menu cards, he knew Asami would somehow find a way to leave his imprint on that dinner. 

* * *

**Lovers' Quarrel**

There was a scowl on Feilong's face as the latter opened the door to his office and greeted his arriving guest. 

"This seems to be turning into a habit, Asami."

For a second, it looked as though the man in front of Feilong would snap, but such an impression ended up being but momentary. Instead, Asami's taut jawline relaxed, and his face assumed an overall composed expression. 

"Where is he?" The Japanese man asked calmly.

"In the adjacent sitting room. Mind you, he's still very much pissed-off at you."

"Did you tell him I was coming?"

"But of course. No point in risking having the two of you rip apart my office, if you were to suddenly show-up here unannounced." 

Feilong stepped aside so that Asami could walk past him while he put on a coat.

"I'll leave you alone to talk things over." He informed the other man. "I have a meeting on the other side of town in half-an-hour."

Asami nodded silently. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"My pleasure." The younger man said. "Although if I'm to be expected to whisk Akihito away to Hong-Kong every time the two of you have a senseless quarrel, such will eventually start weighing on my bank account."

"I'll make it up to you, don't worry." Asami said over his shoulder.

"You could easily do so by growing some common sense inside your head. I'll have you know that I'm siding with Akihito in this quarrel. Your behaviour was nothing short of childish." Feilong said, shaking his head reproachfully. "Well, I'll see you again in a bit. I'd wish you good luck, but frankly, you don't deserve it this time."

Asami didn't linger in the office room for long after Feilong left, walking straight toward the adjacent sitting room with resolute steps.

He found Akihito siting with his knees drawn up to his chest on a sofa facing a large window that offered a nice view of Hong Kong's cityscape.

The photographer turned his head toward the door as soon as Asami entered the room.

"I thought you had meetings all day today." He said calmly, almost subdued.

At least he didn't greet the business man by hurling insults at him. A small victory, if one was to take into account the last time they had seen each other.

Asami wondered how much of his relief was evident in his features at that moment.

"I had Kirishima cancel all of my meetings for today." He answered, mimicking Akihito's tone.

The photographer nodded once in acquiescence, and swiftly re-directed his gaze toward the window.

"Sorry for making you come all the way here." 

Ah, there it was; an unmistakable hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Asami's hopes that the younger man had somehow already put behind him their recent quarrel went down the drain right then and there.

He sighed tiredly, walking toward the sofa.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Akihito replied by shuffling to the side, making room for the older man.

They sat in silence side-by-side for a couple of minutes, watching the sunset outside the window.

Asami was well aware it was up to him to bury the hatchet this time around though.

"I'm sorry." He eventually said. "I'm aware I overreacted."

"Are you?...Really?"

Akihito's doubtfulness was palpable in his words, but the other man remained steadfast.

"I...wasn't prepared to see you near Sakazaki. I snapped."

"Nothing happened."

"I didn't like it."

"We were just talking."

"...I didn't like it."

"Enough to punch the guy in the face?"

"I owed him one. Seeing you together suddenly reminded me of it."

"You broke his nose!"

The older man shrugged at the remark. "Probably did him a favor. His nose wasn't much to look at in the first place."

"So what?" Akihito snickered. "Are you going to punch everyone who talks to me now?"

"Sakazaki is a special case." Asami replied, narrowing his eyes at the photographer. "You should know that."

"Ah, I see! So were you worried that if we met again he'd force me to give him another blowjob in exchange for information? And that I'd somehow give in to him? Is that it?" 

"Akihito!" 

"I'm not a damsel in distress, you know? I can defend myself."

" _That_ is subject to debate, I'm afraid."

The photographer huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You're always acting like a bloody mother hen around me."

"I'm forced to." Asami said, smiling at Akihito's poorly concealed pout. "You're an unusually reckless chick."

"Don't you think that disappearing to Hong-Kong for three days without so much as a word counts as enough punishment for what I did?" He added moments later, seeing as Akihito seemed to have opted to start giving him the silent treatment. 

"You can at least agree that the punch was well-deserved, I hope. All things considered." 

At first, it seemed as though the younger man had not even acknowledged the observation, lost as his mind seemed to be on Hong-Kong's skyline, but then: "I guess..." Akihito said quietly, only to add a moment later: "He sure went down like a duck."

"Thank you. I was quite proud of that."

They stared at each other in silence then, only to end up chuckling at the exact same time.

"Ready to go home?" Asami asked in a low voice, after they had quieted down again.

"Promise you'll stop fretting over me for nothing?" 

"I would hardly call it 'fretting', Akihito."

The photographer rolled his eyes. "Or that at least, you'll make an _effort_ to?" He compromised.

Asami nodded, albeit reluctantly. "If that is what you wish."

The photographer nodded too, before leaning over the sofa and planting a kiss on Asami's lips.

"Thanks for coming to get me." He said, causing the older man to smile.

"I had too. One more day, and Feilong would have started charging you for rent... Why reach out to _him_ again though?"

"Well..." The younger man blushed then. "It's much easier to complain about you to someone who knows you well... Feilong agrees with every bad thing I say about you."

"Of course he does." Asami huffed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Akihito asked with alarm when, a moment later, he felt the business man attempt to pull his T-shirt over his head.

"Undressing you." Was Asami's casual reply. "We've been apart for three whole days."

"Are you crazy? We're in Feilong's office!"

"Exactly. A place where we haven't done it in before." Asami smiled mischievously.

Unknowingly to Feilong, he was spared quite the shock that day, seeing as his meeting unexpectly dragged on for hours, detaining him on the other side of town.

Such was not the case for the cleaning ladies that tidy up his office every evening though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until the end of the year to publish this, but the spoilers for the new Finder chapter just about killed me today (⊙…⊙ ) So to hell with 2020! Not even manga characters escaped the crap that was this year!（/TДT)/ (Don't get me wrong though, I'm loving the drama in the new chapter. Sensei is a genius!).  
> Happy 2021 in advance, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd drop this oneshot here. Someone might enjoy it. Happy readings! :)

**Business Trip**

It was the sound of thunder what woke Asami up that morning.

Feeling groggy, the business man blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted themselves to the dim light being filtered through the window blinds.

Outside, a thunderstorm raged over Mount Kurama, washing away the previous night's snow. Asami could hear the heavy drops fall against the leaves of the trees surrounding the villa he'd spent the night in.

Head propped up by a couple of pillows; he lay on his back for some time, enjoying the view of Kyoto's main mountain as it received its first shower of the year.

His associates were right. Sion's newest luxury resort was sitting on a gold mine as far as prime real estate was concerned.

The surrounding views alone were a postcard for peace and tranquility, and in no time flocks of the Japanese wealthy elites would be swarming the premises, eager to spend their time and hard earned money in the many luxurious amenities already at the disposal of Sion's young CEO.

For now though, Asami had the resort mostly to himself. And he planned to take full advantage of the situation. 

Suppressing a yawn, he made a mental note to later ask Kirishima to once again run through the guest list for the resort's opening party that night.

Asami wanted to make sure only the cream of the crop were allowed entrance to the party, and _that_ included the press.

Sion's latest business endeavor had already run its fair share of ink with the press. What with the resort supposedly sitting on protected forest area, known to house the endangered iriomote cat, numerous environmental organizations had already made their opinions known to the local media outlets regarding Sion's newest real estate undertaking in Kyoto.

Construction on the site had even been delayed once, courtesy of a group of over-enthusiastic protesters, who naively thought they could trample the bulldozers advances by chaining themselves to a bunch of trees.

Clearly they had never come up against the powerhouse that was Sion Corporation before.

A couple of quick calls later, and the young eco visionaries found themselves spending the night at the nearest police station, receiving a visit from Sion's legal team the following morning, who brought with them the CEO's regards, and a polite admonition for a lawsuit.

Sure the youngsters were quick to riot then, but little did they know that the local authorities didn't exactly have their backs on this issue.

A hefty bribe months before had already secured the latter's complicity, and it was with no small degree of surprise that the protesters soon discovered that the hundred year-old maps of Kyoto's protected forest area had been mysteriously subjected to a re-drawing just weeks before Sion had first reached out to Kyoto's municipality regarding the purchase of the land where the resort was being built.

With suspicion plastered on their idealistic faces, the protesters nevertheless had no choice but to re-direct their energies to a more winnable environmental fight.

That was one hassle taken care of at least. 

Not that Asami had any sort of vendetta against the environment. But business was business, after all. And there was no denying that the profits Sion was estimated to bring in with the new resort heavily outweighed the bribe the company had had to pay in order to secure the complicity of Kyoto’s local authorities. 

Besides, being essentially nocturnal animals, Asami doubted the iriomote cats actually gave a damn about who sauntered around their territory during the day.

In fact, if his eyes hadn't fooled him, he had even seen one of the elusive felines during the previous night contently basking in the warmth of his villa's outdoor fireplace. Proof, in his view, that the resort was a win-win situation for all parties involved. 

Still overcome with drowsiness, Asami found it pleasant to stretch his arms and legs under the bed sheet, greedily clinging to its warmth.

For the first time in several weeks, he felt as though he had had enough sleep, and for a moment wondered if he should be extending his stay.

In truth, he had only planned to oversee the resort's opening preparations, as was his custom with every single one of Sion's prime investments, but having arrived the day before, he had to admit that that particular resort was slowly winning him over with each passing minute.

Also, a small vacation wouldn't really disrupt too much the work piled up on his desk back in Tokyo, he mused.

Through an open window, a gust of icy wind made its way into the room, making Asami pull the bed sheet over his head.

Feeling warm and content, he remained in bed, listening to the morning rain as it tapped against the windows.

It was only when he turned his back to them, intent on falling back to sleep, that he noticed for the first time he was alone in bed; the crumpled pillow next to his being the only evidence he had not spent the previous hours on his own.

Confused, Sion's CEO propped his torso up on his elbows, and scanned the bedroom with his eyes.

His clothes were still in a heap on the floor, carelessly discarded in the throes of passion the night before, but such was also the case of his lover's own clothes, which meant the latter could not have gone far.

A closer inspection to the premises showed Asami that one of the merino wool bathrobes left in the open closet for the villa's guests was currently missing, and so Asami grabbed hold of the second one, putting it on whilst he walked out of the bedroom in search of his elusive lover.

He found Akihito sitting cross-legged in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows of the sitting room, camera-in-hand, taking pictures of the storm.

"And what are you up to this early in the morning?"

Akihito looked up at the sound of Asami's voice, a hint of pink flashing across his cheeks. “Oh, hi! Did the storm wake you up?” 

The older man nodded, trying his best to suppress a smile. It amazed him how even after so long together, Akihito couldn't help sporting a morning-after blush at times.

"Did you manage to take any photos of the snow?" The business man asked, pretending not to notice the color on his lover's cheeks.

"Yeah. And just in the nick of time too. It began raining a couple of minutes after I started taking pictures." 

"Can I see them?"

"Sure. Here."

Akihito handed his camera to Asami, whilst the latter sat on the floor beside him.

"Hm...They're quite good."

" _Quite_ good?"

The photographer's miffed expression caused the other man to chuckle.

"That's only my assessment as your employer. I can't overpraise your work, Akihito. You'll charge me extra for the photos if I do."

"Hey, I'm only working for you tonight at the party. That was the deal, remember? I'll be Sion's official photographer for one night _only_. If you want any of _these_ photos, you’ll have to pay extra."

"Very well." Asami nodded, amused. "I'll have Kirishima add an addendum to your work contract then. I want some of these for the resort's website."

"I should warn you. They'll be pricy."

"Well, don't underestimate Kirishima's bargaining skills just yet."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's going to _love_ bargaining with me."

"You might very well prove to be his nemesis. On second thought, should I mediate the discussions between the two of you?" He asked when Akihito rolled his eyes at his last comment.

He flipped through the rest of the photos in the camera, and handed it back to the younger man, noticing his lover’s sudden pensive expression as he looked around them.

"What is it?"

"Nothin'... I was just wondering how many photo gigs I'd need to score in order to afford a night at a place like this... How much did you say it cost?"

"To spend a night at this villa?... Around a million yen. A bit more, if you'd like to add some extras."

Akihito's jaw dropped at the outrageous price. "Well, no wonder you're bloody rich!"

"You do realize that the money doesn't flow directly into my pockets, right?"

"Yikes! I've just worked it out that if I eat only miso soup for the next thirty years and save the rest of my lunch money, I'll be able to book a villa at this resort."

Asami laughed at the photographer's dejected pout. "Aren't you glad you know the owner then?" He said, leaning over and stealing a kiss from Akihito.

"Incidentally," He added a moment later. "I'm thinking of extending my stay for a few days. Care to stay behind with me?"

"Really?!... Ah, but don't you have a lot of work waiting for you back in Tokyo?"

"Kirishima can fend for himself for a few days."

"Cool! I-I mean, ok." Akihito added, somewhat embarrassed by his sudden elation. "If it's not too much trouble..."

"You, trouble? Who'd ever think such a thing?" And with that, Asami leaned over for another kiss.

"How are you feeling?" He added when it was over, which caused Akihito to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"How's your body? You were very... enthusiastic last night."

"I was _drunk_ last night."

"You did go a bit overboard with the sake at dinner, I noticed."

"Well, it was either that or putting up with your staff giving me side glances all night. I wish you had told me we would be the only guests at the resort."

"Don't mind them. They're just curious."

"I swear I even heard the girls in Reception giggle when you told them I'd be staying in the same villa as you. They probably think I'm their boss' latest fling, or something."

"Oh, should I officially announce you as my fiancé then?"

"Ah, n-no. That's not what I meant." As if on cue, Akihito's gaze fell upon the intricate silver band on his ring finger.

In truth, a part of him still couldn't believe he was engaged to Asami. It felt like he was living in some sort of dream at times.

The business man's calm voice interrupted his musings.

"I'll have to do it at some point, you know?"

"Y-yeah, it's just...I haven't even told my parents yet."

"Shall I ask Kirishima to do it on your behalf?" Asami quipped, making Akihito laugh.

"As much as I'm tempted by how awkward Kirishima-san would look like in that type of situation, I'm sure my mother would kill me if she heard the news from anyone other than me."

Asami chuckled then, but the younger man knew him well enough to see right through his mask, and quickly spotted a hint of disappointment underneath his lover’s casual demeanor.

"Hey, I'll tell them soon." Akihito said. "But you see... I'm their only child, and not only am I going to have to break it to them that I'm marrying a man, I'll also have to come up with some convincing story as to how I managed to snag the richest bachelor in the whole of Honshu."

"Clearly your parents aren't aware of your perfectly shaped ass. If they were, that wouldn't come as a surprise to them."

Akihito was about to throw his camera at Asami's head, courtesy of his lover's last observation, when movement outside the windows suddenly caught his attention. "Look! It's snowing again!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Quick. Give me back the camera." Asami said suddenly.

"Huh? Why?"

"If I take some decent photos of the snow myself, I won't have to buy them from you."

"As if!"

"Come on. Give it back."

"No."

"You're just afraid my photos will turn out better than yours."

"Yeah, keep dreaming!"

"Give me the camera."

"No!"

They were rolling on the floor a second later, laughing as they fought for possession of the camera.

"Dude, get your own camera! You're swimming in money as it is."

"Too much of a hassle. Yours will do just fine."

They ended up lying on their backs on the floor, panting from exhaustion, with Akihito nevertheless managing to retain hold of his prized camera.

"What?" The photographer breathed out when he noticed Asami looking at him intently.

But the older man shook his head in reply. "Nothing." He said, only to add a moment later with a smile: "Happy New Year, Akihito."

A smile which his lover returned right back.

"Happy New Year, Ryuichi."

And they sealed their warm wishes with another kiss.


End file.
